Keep Me Sane
by JustNotSane
Summary: What happens when you realise that all this time you've spent protecting your best friend from falling into devil's hands, already has you fallen into him? What happens when the danger that awaits is in YOUR form? CENTON [ John Cena/ Randy Orton ] Disclaimer : I don't own the characters. Not meant to offend the real characters in any way. Have fun! WARNING: Possible MPreg later.


**Keep Me Sane Chap 1:**

 **[ Note:** ** _thought I might just leave a word before I bring it up to you. Am honestly so excited that I finally contained all my CENTON craze and put it forth in a fic. I've wanted to do this since forever. I really hope I do it justice. Opinions are most welcome. Am gonna have fun, hope you do too ;)_**

Henry's POV:

I never really thought I'd be sayin' this some two, three years back but having this one man drenched in sweat, dried of any possible strength, his lean now sluggish bare body pressed against mine, flesh sliding between my arms is something I will crave for a lifetime.

"Aargh!... Uh-", he groaned as the flesh around his hips twisted rather painfully, the strength of my huge tough arms too much for the younger man to bear. Our faces were not too far. I could take in his scent. Intoxicating to that moment.

With that proximity I realised they didn't lie about him having the best features a man can have. And as they contorted in pure pain, my insides turned. The insides of my hands itched to simply slide under those briefs of his.. I squeezed further and further more, shaking his almost lifeless body every now and then making sure he doesn't bring up defence.

Moments of squirming and struggling in my hold, his face was beginning to go pale. His hold on my sleeve loosened. Only low moans and cries escaped those parted lips as his knees gave up on him suddenly putting his whole weight for me to bear.

This one moment.

The man I desire is leaning over me, vulnerable, weak and completely drained of any and all strength and yet I have to stand here pretending to be brawling him just for the sake of some damn cameras and wide eyed people.

FUCK!

Sheamus sat there eyes glued to the led screen at the locker room but mind? not so much. He kept rubbing his face constantly as if tryna shake something off his head. Puzzled. Clueless. Sick.

He took a brief moment after a deep breath to actually watch the big man manhandle Randy. That was too much. Yes. Especially with the one takin' the punishment being who he IS. Only Randy's cries echoed thru' the room as the 400 pound monster truck of a guy stood on his gut like it was some door mat. The pale man's face grew much pale catching the glimpse of victory grin on Henry's face.

He had no idea what was holding him back from breaking the screen but he had to keep his composure even with every whine n groan of the younger man making him restless.

"Hey, you okay? "

Startled yet calm he turned his face to his side. It was John, the one guy he despised more among the ones he does. He wished he could beat the crap outta the children's favo John fucking Cena but again, why think about what's impossible? He shifted in his seat and voiced, deliberate frustration evident, " How does that concern you anyway? "

"Uh-", John sarcastically paused to scratch his head pretending to think " Well! the one you've been practically stalking lately happens to be my best friend and yes! any n all thoughts of yours that concerns him does concern me too. " He smiled wide like the goofy one he is yet Stephen could tell he meant what he said when he said that. The ounce of truth only made him grit his teeth n glare at Cena.

"Oh enough with your stupid manipulative talk already, John. It isn't helping", Stephen went back to eyeing the screen ignoring a rather cool Cena who was packing his bags whistling around.

" Woah, mark my words when I tell ya it will. ", John winked followed by a chuckle and went back to packing. "-Fuck" he cursed

in the middle suddenly catching Randy's back get slammed to the turnbuckle. Stephen was glaring bullets into him from the corner

of his eyes.

"Shut up. You're ruining the match for me. ", he mouthed on purpose.

Oh how much he hated the guy.

It was a slap in the face for him when Cena unmindful, was checking his phone rather seriously.

/How dare he/ Stephen wasn't gonna stay calm at this humiliation.

" There's no use trying to pretend like you didn't hear me, John", he added, this time John's phone actually ringing loud. Sliding

the answer key, John exited the room rather fast slamming the door behind him.

Insult. IN-SULT.

Sheamus sneered and balled his fists in pure irritation. "You Son of a BITCH!" he cursed out kinda loud kicking the locker nearby

to calm.

Henry's POV:

I have him crawling on his knees, tryna pull his numb body up gripping me for support. I wonder what it would look like behind

that only piece of clothing clinging to his slim waist.

A gust of thoughts of what imma do to him when I take another chance hit me on the whole makin me weak on ma knees. I

couldn't keep my hands off him already. With an urge I pulled him up ready to scoop him for a powerbomb.

Randy's body plopped over mine, his long slender arms hanging loose, his well cut chest and stomach slamming smoothly over

me.. LUST. So much LUST.

A slight shiver ran down my spine as my hand connected somewhere between his meaty thighs. HOT. A rather frustrated scorn

crept across my face at all the eyes around. If not for them, this would've been MY day.

I made sure to neva' leave a hint of my purpose. In the attempt to grab his back and scoop him up, I gently caressed the man's

groin, mine ready to cum already with the urge this young man is inflicting in me. Oh how it felt! I could feel his member even

under that thick fabric.

NO. Stay conscious. Something thankfully snapped me back to my senses. I slammed his bare body to the tough concrete in a

thunder.

"Ahh! Aargh...-" Randy thrived in pain, back buckling at the impact as he clutched his sides pure agony plastered across his

face. I knelt there staring at the way he fought the pain, groaning and moaning time to time.

His chest tightened and breath hitched tryna suppress few whines. I could tell from the expression on his face that his back was

jammed well enough. He was fighting his consciousness running in and out of it constantly.

"-Gosh.. mm". Damn Randy enough with the moans already. I could handle it no more. Hypnotizing.

" John, you know you can't do a thing about this. Stop wasting your time and energy already. ", the thick yet slurry voice from the other side followed by a sarcastic chuckle, made his nerves pop in frustration.

He punched the wall before him and bit his lower lip tryna hold back the rage but it sure as hell wasn't working.

" I don't get why it's so hard for your damn heads to register the fact that when someone with a cheap purpose like you can fight,

I can do much better. ", John snarled between grit teeth, breathing heavy.

" Woah woah woah, now what's that? Is it your breath that's radiating off ma phone? Calm down, old boy. The best is yet to

come ", the man laughed for real this time raising John temper.

"-and then, what's the whole point of this plot IF you get stuck on high BP already? That would make this shit really boring. I

wouldn't want that and most certainly you neither. ", came a hissing sound. John could tell he's got a wide grin under those dark

eyes. He must be enjoying playing with his emotions.

" You know what? I could care less about your dirty lil' plot and it's soon-to-come epic failure, that's just gonna be a one plus

towards your suicide marathon. ", John's voice was stern. He didn't wanna reveal that he was close to getting intimidated.

All he earned was a burst of laughter from the other side. " You're not serious, are you? Now there I thought my soon-to-be

victim actually concerned you. Such a pity. "

" I don't have anything to prove to some scumbag like you. When I have to do what I have to, I know what I should. "

" Has someone ever told you you're good at talking serious crap, John. I hope you know that yourself. You say you have

important shit to take care of than battling me, yet you can't help answering my phone everytime I wanna get into your head. "

"That's because I love letting you know that your clock to demise is ticking. "

"Don't try to be smart, Cena. You answer me because you're scared each moment of your life as to when am I do what I said I

would. "

John's face grew pale with tension. He was right. Moment of silence...

"Now I take that as a YES."

John clearly couldn't bring up defence.

"Oh and to your notice, your mate doesn't seem to be doing well against Henry I see. Being the gentleman that I am, I've no

problem assisting someone to the hotel tonight. "

"He-" John was cut short by a beep sound. The line died. The man had hung up. John tightened his grip on his phone shutting

his eyes in agony. Leaning back against the wall, he tired shaking off the dry laughter of the man that just wouldn't stop echoing

thru' his head as he swallowed thick. No. This can't be happening. No.

Randy's POV:

I could barely move a bone after Mark left me lying on my back in the middle of that ring. Every time my back would connect to the

mat or the floor, the swirl of pain that jut thru' my body would thrive. My eyes would roll to the back of my head as stinging

darkness would pull me in. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful that am left alone finally or fucked up that am left lifeless in the end.

Either way it sucked. I tried lifting my legs and pushing myself through, but the jabbing pain on my back was too much.

It took a while before the medics realised that I was in trouble and came running to the ring. My dazed eyes could only capture

their blurred images. Soon there were voices pounding in my ears, buzzing like bees asking me if I was okay, hands holding me

lifting me up. I wanted to resist being hauled to my feet but such was the power left in me. only move I remember making after I've refused any and all help after being practically dragged to my locker room and

placed on my bed is rolling over to lay on my stomach. I was thankful that I had enough privacy to not need to supress a groan or

two with time to cope with the pain. My fingers gently clenched and unclenched the fabric below, face plopped inside the pillow, as

I breathed heavy but short, each breath causing my insides to burn. Ah man, that hurt. I wanted to sleep it out but I knew am

screwed. I had to pack up and leave for my hotel else am gonna be stuck here. My stomach dropped at the thought and I sighed

deep. But then, my eyes fell on my phone on the table nearby.

John. Relief washed over me and I silently closed my eyes. John would definitely come looking for me. There. I didn't need to worry.

I swallowed dry and just in time, a crack of the door kinda startled me. Who in the living hell thought they could be benifited by

Randy fucking Orton when he can barely breathe? Ah. I know who. A light clink told me the door closed behind him and I could

hear him coming closer.

" John? ", I literally moaned his name. Damn Randy! " Is that you? Please tell me it is 'cause I've cut enough slack for the day

uh-... " I buried my face further inside my pillow, voice dripping with despair.

"Shush now. ", he said and I knew John well enough to say it's him from his tone. Contentment washed over me.

"- spare me for another five- " A whirl of white pain shot thru' my lower back as I let out a loud gasp followed by a cry of agony.

Freezing cold ice bit into my tender already bruised skin on my lower back. My toes curled and body jerked at the impact as I tried

hard not to yell, but in vain. My breath came out in short puffs through my mouth, eyes squeezed shut. What has gotten into

John? What was he doing?

"J-Johnnn...uh-", I didn't regret ending up groaning his name again, snaking my hips forward tryna pull away from the thing on

my back, legs roaming on the fabric.

" -John stop-", I almost went outta breath as he slid it up, holding it steady in place, inching my sides, making me wanna jerk off. I

could barely say a thing, I had no air in my lungs and my eyes literally popped out.

A sudden swing of the door haulted everything. The icepack fell off my back in an instant.

" RANDY? " Quick paced footsteps found their way towards me and I felt comparatively large hard hands wrap around my arms

from both sides in an attempt to turn me around. John? Confusion clouded my mind as I chose not to utter a word.

" Damn look at you... " he paused for a moment there. I could tell even without looking that his eyes were wandering all over my

back, internally cussing at the damage Mark had left. He sighed in frustration voicing " come on, roll over" as he turned me

around, me following unintentionally though I know am gonna cringe in a few.

There. That buckling pain piercing through my back. "Fuck! ", I cursed bucking my hips forward, hand sliding in to space my back

from the bed, as I bit my lower lip to supress another groan. This is gruelling. John's face sank. He hated watching me in this

shape.

" Oh jesus! ", he muttered moving forward and holding my shoulder to have me down. " Easy. Easy.. "

I slowly sank down, unable to fight anymore. Again there it was. Gasp. Groan. Face contorting in a somehow dazed form. Hips

jerked their way snaking forward, but stopped at the warmth of a hand pressed against my yanked belly. John. He acted fast

tucking a pillow under my back and slowly gestured me to settle back, with a gentle pressure on my stomach. Something

soothed my features. It felt different.

I propped myself above the pillows beneath, lips forming a thin line. John's concerned gaze never once left me, furrowed

eyebrows and all. Finally. The tightening of my chest relaxed and my sides didn't hurt. I let out a silent moan and turned to look atJohn as he gently rubbed my midsection and smiled.

" Feels better, huh? "

" Mhm.. ", I nodded slightly faking a smile. I could only wonder how John knew all the right things for me. All these years. Right

then, it struck. Relisation. I was about to yell at him for that lil' game that he played moments ago but was cut short by an already yelling super Cena.

"Are you nuts, Randy? " I gave him a blank expression and blinked twice before registering his words. What? Am nuts?

" Ha. You should be saying that", I nodded sarcastically " If only you hadn't been the one playing mind games with me, John! ", I

almost spat back at him,veins popping on my neck as I glared furiously into his orbs expecting some amount of guilt. I was pissed.

Yeah. Much.

Instead, he gave me a rather blank look which was then replaced by a red face.

" Playing games? Was it you or me? You're beaten to a pulp out there and I come running down here only to learn that Randy

freakin' Orton has refused any kind of medical attention proving to be the one stubborn ass that he is and then ices his

back himself when he can barely move while he could've made me one damn call! One! ", John yelled at the top of his voice

almost bursting my eardrums. Every word made sense. Yes. But as he said, being the stubborn ass that I am, I refused to pay any

bit of attention and put on a /i am irritated/ face on, lips pursed, waiting for him to finish.

He was done. Calmness filled the room and I could hear his boiling heavy breath from across. The guy was on fumes. I tried

recollecting his words as neither uttered a word. As much as I wanted to avoid his glare, I failed. That's when it clicked.

" Did you just say that I was icing my back myself? ", I asked suspicion dripping in my voice.

"What part of my yelling wasn't that audible now? Yes." He was still stern with his replies. Probably mad. But I could care less

with all that questions that have been hitting my mind.

" I thought it was you", I could barely hear myself. John was no exception. "What? ", he asked inching a lil' closer.

" I-I thought it was you who... ", I almost dragged eyes wandering over the floor, eventually resting on John.

" . I-I entered the room just then and found the icepack slide off your back. How could I-", he haulted abruptly as it all

began to dawn on him just as it on me.

"Hey...", it was his voice that came out weak this time. I didn't know what to think. Should I be scared? Or should I be going mad

because I let some 'god knows who' take advantage of my vulnerability?

"... don't tell me there was someone else in here", he sounded kinda panic stricken though he tried hiding it. I looked up at him

and nodded telling him it's a yes. This has to be serious trouble.

John's POV:

Panic struck my senses as I ran a hand over my face, pacing about the room. That voice.

/ "Oh and to your notice, your mate doesn't seem to be doing well against Henry I see. Being the gentleman that I am, I've no

problem assisting someone to the hotel tonight" /

I shook my head trying to get rid of his voice.

"John? ", I faintly heard Randy's voice but I was too lost in the possibilities of what could've happened to him, if I had been right

about my suspicion, scared the shit outta me. " John, you okay? Is something wrong? ", Randy was looking at me but I couldn't return the gesture. At least not with such a

panic stricken face. Calm the fuck down, John. But another thought told me that I can't calm down. There's something more to it.

What could've happened before I got there? I quickly walked over to Randy and took my place on the bed beside him, a rather

serious expression plastered on my face.

"Randy, what exactly happened after you got here? You gotta tell me everything. Don't leave a hint, okay? ", I knew I sounded

like some FBI from the look Randy threw at me but yeah that's the way this has to be handled. For a second there, he looked

puzzled but then,

"... Well, I was worn out, lying on my stomach and then I heard the door open and someone walked in. I was tried. I thought it

was you. I-I even asked if it's you and got a yes... It sounded exactly like you... ", the pause in Randy's voice gave me a bad

feeling. He looked as if there's more to that certain someone. Then again, he was hurt and dizzy. Maybe that was a clumsy state

to actually tell the difference in voice.

" Maybe you were too dizzy to tell the difference ", I gave him a look of possibility which I know, he didn't take well. He wasn't

satisfied with the word, one could tell, from the way he nodded with a bit of a confused face.

" and then all of a sudden there was an icepack hitting my back. It was numbing and- I tried to pull away. He must've sensed it or

whatever but he kept sliding it up, John, until you slammed open the door... you know what happened next", he let out a sigh,

mixed emotions all over his face.

So whoever it was, practically was intended in hurting Randy. I swallowed thick at how close, how freakin' close, had he been to

getting what he wanted to be done.

"John, you're sweating ", Randy's confused yet concerned voice shook me as my mind sprang up with questions.

" hey-hey did you feel anything else? I mean, was it just the icepack or was there something different too? ", the panic and urge in

my voice definitely seemed to have it's effect on him.

" No-No, nothing John... ", he voiced kinda sure "... but why are u asking me this? ", he was close to being sure that I knew

something but I can't let him. No.

" Look. Am just scared, okay? - I'm just scared that I let some random somebody be this close", I gestured with my fingers,

stammering throughout having a blocked feeling on my throat already " -THIS close to doing whatever he could've intended to do

to you. Maybe I'm John freakin Cena or whatever but- the thought of YOU being in trouble... ", Idk what kinda spirit got into me, I

wasn't sure how I was uttering those words out loud but I simply did. I looked him in the eyes "... simply scares the shit outta me",

only then did I fuckin' breathe out.

Randy did seem a lil' startled. Well i was startled myself at what I just did but his features smoothened at once and I could feel his

hand on my shoulder rubbing it. He smiled at me and for the first time in my life I didnt know how to react to it. What has REALLY

gotten into me? Dammit John. What the heck are you upto?

I forced a smile out which he seemed to have caught as he playfully elbowed my gut, causing me to finally chuckle smh. I

scratched the back of my head feeling more like a school boy all of a sudden. Neither of us noticed the door open and Adam peek

in until he cleared his throat and greeted us with his usual smile.

" Guys, we're wrapping up, the show's over. You betta' get ready to leave ", he said pointing the way out.

" Oh- thanks man. In a minute. ", I smiled back gesturing we'll be packed.

His eyes fell on the younger man beside me on the bed as he uttered " Good match, Mr. Viper" and winked as Randy rolled his

eyes in a 'I know that's sympathy' manner, having both of us break into a chuckle. Anyone that knew Randy Orton knew perfectly well that the man hated being a matter of pity or even vulnerable. He had always been this 'I need no help whatsoever' kinda guy.

"Okay then, see you guys out there", Adam smiled and left catching smiles from the both of us.

Randy let out a huge sigh as he plopped further into the bed. I know exactly what that means. I stood up, arms folded across my

chest as I raised my eyebrows at him, indirectly telling him there's no way. He didn't wanna get up outta that bed. He didn't have

to fill me on that one. It was clear as he crossed his arms over his face, burying his eyes underneath.

I could only chuckle as I went forward and unwrapped his hands. " No way, young man, no way"

Darkness has always been his thing. All thru' his life, that was the only thing that he'd enjoyed in peace. Ha! Peace ´¿ A huge

rather sinister grin crept its way to his lips, as he puffed out a gust of white smoke into blank space. After nearly a century, he was

THIS close. He had sweared he would take what's rightfully his. He had sweared to live the life that was snatched from him. His

eyes burned and jaws clenched as his mind wandered back those days. That anger

That madness. Disappointment. Abandoned. Alone.

Blue orbs snapped open, eyes wide as if ready to burn anything in its way. Dry laughter broke outta nowhere as his eyes slowly

turned to the bottles scattered in front of him, awkwardly stopping at one, even the shape of it reminding him of that certain

someone.

[ To be continued...]


End file.
